Damn
by MissCrookedSmile
Summary: Bruce Wayne has experimented with celibacy again and Selina Kyle takes great advantage of his eagerness... Explicit goodies for all!


The kiss hit her before he even closed the door behind them. It seemed to be a random room of the manor – one she wasn't sure she had been to before.

He moved his lips to her neck and removed the strap of her dress in the process. He knew she loved the way he passionately kissed her collarbone. She knew it turned him on tremendously when she let him bite down there. Not piercing the skin, just 'playing rough' as she liked to call it.

He pressed as much of his body against hers as he could, grinding his crotch against her leg left bare by the long slit of her gown. One of his hands found its way to cup her breast, the other tried to slide in to her naked ass through the opening of her skirt. She was wearing a G-string that didn't cover much. He moaned with excitement as he noticed.

It was only on very rare occasions that he initiated these sorts of meetings. Usually he would wait for her move, knowing it would come on almost every occasion she got. A lay like him wasn't one she would pass up.

Come to think of it, she couldn't remember a time he had ever thrown himself at her like this. She could already feel a hard reaction from him grinding up her leg through all too tight pleated pants. But there was of course that one time…

She pulled barely half an inch away from him just before his next nipple on her neck. He froze immediately, letting only his heavy breathing move his body. He didn't remove his hands or pulled away from her, and his lips hovered above her neck, hoping to get a chance to meet with it again… But he waited, staying completely still in his anguished anticipation.

She enjoyed the power along with the pulsing sensation from his erection and the warm breath from his parted lips for a couple of seconds.

"You have been practicing celibacy again, haven't you?" she whispered without moving. She sensed he swallowed hard.

"How long?" she followed up, this time placing her clutch on a nearby table to free her hand to grip his excitement. He shivered when she pressed her flat palm again his zipper.

"14 weeks" he mumbled behind a suppressed moan.

"Wow" she recognized with a charming laugh. "That must be a new record for you."

She leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He greedily took it, removing his hands from some of their favorite positions in order to pull her closer. She placed her other hand on his chest to get some air. He first followed her lips as she pulled away from him, but let her go.

Bruce was a very direct lover to say the least. He often used his strength to grab, hold, lift, place, fuck his woman in exactly the way he wanted. But he was also very cautious, always looking out for even the slightest hint that his partner felt unsafe or wanted free. And he always respected that – no matter how much he wanted her.

Selina loved that. He had the strength, but whoever chose to share a bed with him had complete power. It might be a part of that whole hero-deal, but she hadn't tasted enough capes to be sure the diagnosis was common among them.

He decided to keep talking, knowing that amusing her was the fastest way to proceed. And he definitely had his eyes on the end target.

"It is" he explained, not even trying to hide he was panting. "Beat my previous record by 18 days."

"And should I really be the one to break your perfect streak?"

Her skin was glowing, her hand still on his crotch. You didn't need to be the world's greatest detective to see that she wanted this too. But she wanted a little fun with him – that was obvious. He didn't even blame her. It was only on very, _very_ rare occasions that he felt this undermined by his own bodily needs.

He decided to try discrete pleading, knowing that would flatter her without making him look like a whimp.

"Selina" he started, shaking his head, looking down to focus, only to meet her perfect breasts, half uncovered since he had removed the one strap of her evening gown.

_Damn her…_

She let him fry:

"I mean, 14 weeks is a long time with no woman to share a bed with. Or the shower. As I recall, you're really more into water sports."

She might be bad, but she wasn't evil, so she decided to let her other hand join the first in greeting his arousal. She quickly found the button and zipper.

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she leaned away.

"I want to hear more about these 14 weeks. Why you do it, how you did it, what occupied your mind for these past three months…"

Her right hand slid in to cup his testicles. He was wearing briefs tonight, meaning this wasn't planned on his behalf. He knew she preferred silk boxers. For some reason that only made her more excited – to think about the man who defined mind over matter had been forced to his knees by his own lust for her.

"I only have 23 minutes before I need to be out there again" he pointed out. A part of his pleading-plan.

"If you truly have waited 14 weeks for this, I'd say we only need two."

She guided her hand over the shaft, still staying on her side of his briefs. He arched his back and closed his eyes.

_Damn her… Damn her to hell!_

"Or might that be 2 seconds?" she guessed with a broad smile

"You know me better than that" he said in as normal a tone of voice as he could muster. He didn't succeed completely.

"Of course, but tonight isn't about me…"

In a quick move, she got her hand under the cotton blend, managed to straighten his pressured hard-on up against his stomach and get a good grip around him. He lost a breath or two as he stumbled half a step backwards in order to lean on a tall antique lamp table. Luckily, there was no lamp on it at that specific time.

"I insist!" she added smilingly as she leaned in over him, still with his pulsating cock in her hand.

"But only if you entertain me, Mr. Wayne. Tell me: Why do you even try?"

"Try?" he asked, honestly having forgotten what she talked about. He focused his attention on not letting his body involuntarily trust into her hand.

"Celibacy" she articulated for him as she leaned in even closer. "Why do you keep trying?"

He closed his eyes in order to collect his thoughts. He needed the bat's help a bit, having to kick in some advanced mental training he once learned from J'onn. He damned her again a couple of times as well before opening his eyes to give her an answer:

"When I trained in India, I learned of brahmacharya."

She rewarded him with a slight hand movement that made him take a deep breath.

"Go on" she urged him to let him understand the game: He talked, she rewarded him.

He could do that.

"Brahmacharya is a certain stage the monks had to go through. I was denied access to the religious scriptures, but they thought me the meditation techniques as I proved to them I could live under the same asceticism. I could go days without sleep or water, weeks without food, calmly put my body through the worst possible conditions and hurt…"

He paused as she added her other hand to the game. He was too large for her to cover his cock completely, but the sensation...

She stopped a second to get him to keep talking. He quickly continued:

"They promised to further my training. To teach me how to submit my body to my will. One of their techniques regarded the greater physical and mental sexual discipline used to grant the practitioner complete absence of sexual desire despite stimuli of any sort."

"I assume you never passed that class" she added with a smile, pulling down the briefs and pants to his ankles. Now she was the one to take a second to admire him. His hard-on was pulsating, eager to perform. It was indeed a marvelous site. She grabbed him again when he continued:

"They threw me out of the Gurukul after learning I had been with a girl from the nearest village…"

"You bad, bad boy… Why did you do such a thing?"

"I was 21", he gasped, suddenly feeling close to release. She noticed and slowed down. He tried not to whimper.

"No, Bruce… I want to hear you say it. Why did you disobey your teachings?"

He drew her in close. She let him.

"Because I was horny as fuck!"

She even let him kiss her again, but she slapped his wrist when he tried to lift her dress.

"Not yet" she whispered and threw her head to the left. He enjoyed her profile. She really was beautiful. "The clock says I have 17 minutes to go, and I have barely gotten an answer to the 'why'. You still need to tell me the 'how' and 'what' too."

His trick didn't work and he scolded himself for it. Right now 17 minutes seemed like years, but he comforted himself and calmed his lust with the fact that she didn't lie about these sorts of things. Not to him, anyway.

"Tell me how you did the 14 weeks. I'm sure you had lots of rules…"

He couldn't pull back a thin smile when she got down on her knees in front of him. When the lipstick hit the head of his erection, he couldn't hold back an "Oh god!" either. He quickly continued, afraid she would stop if he didn't:

"I have never mastered desire. I can distract myself from it, but I can't conquer it. That gives others too great a power over me…"

"Others like me?"

He almost panicked when she let him go for a brief second to tease him. If she left him know, he could only begin to wonder what would pop first: His head or his dick.

To his great satisfaction she leaned in to begin her treatment yet again. He couldn't hold back the compliment either as she let her tongue twist and turn around him.

"Jesus Christ, you're good" he mumbled, feeling close again. But he knew her rules. He didn't come until she wanted him to come. So he continued to talk:

"Others like you, yeah…" He cleared his throat, afraid his voice would break like a 16-year-olds. He wanted it worse than he could ever have imagined. If she hadn't had such a firm grip around his cock with her hands as well, he might have started fucking her mouth in pure desperation.

"So I often decide to try again, seeing I am not 21 anymore."

"Tell me about the rules" she demanded, this time letting her hand continue the job. Her other hand cupped his balls which she playfully licked with the tip of her tongue.

He gasped with an opened mouth and his balls lifted and tensed. She slowed down yet again. She knew him too well.

_Damn her all the way to hell!_

"Rules, right…" he answered, letting his hand run through his black, luscious hair. A couple of pearls of sweat had gathered on his forehead.

"I date. As Bruce Wayne I have to. But I only give them a kiss on the hand or the cheek when we say goodnight. No lips, no tongue."

"Poor girls" Selina added before letting her tongue get to work once again. He couldn't take it.

"Look, I will tell you everything you want to know, just …"

She stopped her touch completely and sent him a condescending look.

"List the rules and we'll see what happens." It was her final and only offer.

He wanted to punch her almost as much as he wanted to fuck her. She could see it on his face and it made her laugh. She won, of course:

"The first two weeks are supposed to be the hardest. The next month is difficult for most. It is supposed to be easier, if not a given after that."

He paused to regain his breath. He could easily come now, but she would spot it in an instant and slow down again. He decided to do his best to hold on and continue the talk.

"For the first two steps, you're not supposed to touch yourself in any way" he started. "It only leads to temptation." He had even resorted to sitting down to pee, but figured Selina didn't need that kind of intel.

"If I got an erection, I meditated. If that didn't work, I took a cold shower or buried myself in work."

She let his cock slip out of her mouth again. His desperation was only seconds from anger, but she surprised him. She leaned over a piano behind them, making sure to display her ass in the most becoming fashion.

"Then what about the third step?" she asked as provocatively as she could. She hadn't needed to.

He stepped out of his shoes, pants and briefs without ever taking his eyes off of her.

"You test yourself and build up your resistance" he answered while throwing an Italian handmade wingtip over his shoulder. "Meaning a lot of touching and no coming."

She let him lift the dress, but to her surprise he didn't even have time to pull the expensive string underwear down her long legs. Instead he just brushed it to the side in order to feel her. She was soaking wet.

He thrust forcefully into her, a split second afraid that he would bruise her against the black wood. From the sound of it, she didn't mind. Still, she took her time to demand:

"Tell me what you thought of on those long, lonely nights…"

He retracted, pulled her around and lifted her from the ground. Her stilettos flew across the room and he almost tore the expensive dress when he moved it to his fashion. She flung her legs around him, enjoying how his cock pounded with every blood flow.

"Did you think of me?" she purred, still clinging to him, still allowing him to take her exactly as he wanted. He decided to punish her a little.

"Among others" he whispered behind his crooked smile, before slamming her up against the wall and finally getting his reward.

_Damn him…_


End file.
